finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazekiri
Kazekiri , also known as Tempest, Wind Slash or Air Blade, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Usually a mid-ranked katana, it is a Wind-elemental weapon. It sometimes shares its name with the recurring special attack Wind Slash and may be connected to it or a similar Wind-elemental ability. Appearances Final Fantasy V The Wind Slash (also known as Wind Sword or Air Blade), is the second-weakest katana, found at Drakenvale. It has 41 Attack Power, a hit rate of 44, is Wind-elemental, and has a 12% chance to cast the ability Wind Slash when the user attacks. It has a 12% chance to land a critical and increases the damage of all Wind elemental attacks by 50%. Final Fantasy VI The Kazekiri (originally translated as the Tempest) is a katana for Cyan. It can be found in the Cave to the Sealed Gate or stolen from Number 128. It has an attack power of 101, may randomly cast Wind Slash when attacking, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. The Kazekiri is one of several equipment pieces used in the famous "Wind God Gau" combination in the SNES release, where Gau uses the Kazekiri in tandem with the Offering and the Stray Cat Rage to attack four times a turn at increased power, with the possibility of using Wind Slash to attack all enemies at once per attack. Some enemies can also throw the Kazekiri as an attack. Final Fantasy VII The Wind Slash is a weapon for Yuffie. It can be found aboard the Cargo Ship and later purchased in Junon. It has 30 Attack Power, a 107 hit rate, increases Magic by 7, and has three single Materia slots that offer Double Growth. Instead of a katana, the weapon is a large fan. Final Fantasy XI The Windslicer is the Vigil weapon corresponding to the Samurai's Mythic Weapon (Kogarasumaru), found within Nyzul Isle. It can be used to obtain the Weapon skill Tachi: Rana. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Dissidia Final Fantasy The Kazekiri is a level 88 katana that gives +59 Attack and increases EX Force Absorption Range by 4m. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Kazekiri is a level 90 katana with that increases Attack by 63, lowers Defense by 1, and increases Bravery by 34. It also boosts EX Force Absorption Range by 2m. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Kazekiri is a Katana obtained by buying it for 1,400 gil at Felicitas Town, Village of Ambel, Town of Amore, Downtown Zoldaad, Underworld Gaberada, and Town of Sian, by crafting it using 280 gil, x5 Wind Crysts, x3 Thickened Hides, x7 Lumbers, and x3 Lumbers, and as the rewards for finding and turning in the Earth Key from Zadehl Westersand and from the event A Frosty Offensive. It provides 35 ATK and is Wind-elemental. Gallery Wind Slash - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Kazekiri - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FF7 Wind slash.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII'' artwork. WindSlash-ffvii-yuffie.png|In-game model in Final Fantasy VII. FFXI Great Katana 7.png|''Final Fantasy XI. DFFOO Kazekiri (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (V). DFFOO Kazekiri (VII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (VII). PFF Kazekiri Icon.png|Katana version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Wind Slash Icon.png|Shuriken version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Kazekiri R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Kazekiri R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Wind Slash Weapon SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVII. FFAB Wind Slash Weapon SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVII. FFAB Kazekiri SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Kazekiri SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Wind Slash FFVII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Wind Slash FFVII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFRK Wind Slash FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFBE Kazekiri.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Kazekiri means "Wind Cutter" in Japanese. Category:Katana